


round and round and round, i spin

by tepidfluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, POV Experimental, Pets taking care of their hoomans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidfluff/pseuds/tepidfluff
Summary: A significant morning in the life of Bokuto Koutarou, told from the perspective of his dog.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & His Dog, implied Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	round and round and round, i spin

**Author's Note:**

> Might be confusing to read but basically it's from the perspective of Bokuto's dog. Timeline is set around Spring High Nationals.
> 
> I apologize for the gross abundance of the word "human"

I alert at the first rays of morning sun. They’re still faint, unlike many days ago, but they still pass through the slats between the heavy curtains and reach the floor. No matter, I sense a good weather ahead.

I used to play a lot outside. I would join my human when he ran early. Following his lead, we would run past the sleepy old humans, past their gray houses and gray walls. I would look at him, alive, fast and strong, and I would speed up. Speedier, and the human would laugh, bright and thunderously loud.

Sometimes, the world would catch up to our speed, and I would get curious. I would check what’s rustling beneath the hedge, and the human would pause a bit. He would pat my head and tug my leash lightly. _No, buddy, wrong direction, come on let’s go._ He would whistle, and I would return to his side.

Every time, I would match the pace of my human.

At the end of the run, we would stop by the park and he would bring out water to share. While he glistened under the sun, I would roam around and sniff the plants and roots and rods.

On the way home, we would avoid the giant honking boxes. My human would allow other humans to rub and pat my head. Sometimes an old human would walk towards us. Sometimes small humans would approach us. They would all look at me and reach out their palms. I would sniff them, they would come closer. And I would try to remember their scent the following day.

(Except for maybe one other human, the one my human was fond of. Whenever he visited, he would bring me treats and rub my belly. Unlike my human, he was quiet and he didn’t speak as much. But my human was in full attention every time he’s around.

He was warm, and occasionally, he smelled a lot like my human. One time, I hopped in on them when my human was licking the other’s face. I got the message and immediately joined in licking the other human’s face as well. My human was surprised. Then they started laughing.)

Sadly, the past many days have been cold. From time to time, something white would blanket the outside, covering the grass and pots. The human didn’t run on those times, so I didn’t run too. In fact, we haven’t run for quite a while. One morning, my human woke up, ate breakfast, and took his leave. But he returned and sat beside me. He patted my head and rubbed my belly — _stay here and be a good boy, okay?_ — and when he tugged at the soft leash around my neck, I sighed happily.

The wait for the human would always be long, and I would reach up and stare at the window. Time would trickle slowly, like the falling white dancing in the air outside.

A lot of times, family stays inside the home. My human, however, has been away for a long while. He didn’t come home yesterday, and the day before, and the day before the day before. Family said he was playing the game. They ate and talked. They played fetch with me for a bit before they went to sleep. Things were not as loud when the human was here.

Near the door, I would take my post and wait still.

One time, we huddled in front of the large bright box, and I saw my human. He was bright and glistening. Family was loud every time my human appeared. They share their meal, and they share their feelings. I could feel their jitters and excitement. But they seemed to droop a bit in the end.

The big human of the family patted my head. _Koutarou’s gonna come home soon_. 

The bed is always comfortable, but nothing beats the warmth of my human. Naturally, I must chase after the warmth. I briskly pad across the cool floor. _Hop, hop, hop_ up the wooden staircase. I stop by the door to the left and scratch the wooden gate. It yields to my paws not long after, and I approach the human’s bed. I sense the human is awake, but why is he not moving? I am curious, so I hop on the bed, sinking and unsteady. I brace for the human’s cheery greeting, but he still doesn’t turn. My nose tingles, and I sniff the air and the blankets.

In a moment, I sense my human is feeling bad. It’s a different form of bad. It is heavy and tasteless and cold. Like the falling white that piled up on the grass and on my little plant friends. The grass couldn’t breathe, and I wished I could go outside to dig. The big human of the family sometimes removed the fallen white, but they would return and bury the grass again underneath.

My human is the grass. Yet I could not see the fallen white. I wish to help the human, and I must hurry, because white is heavy and he probably can’t breathe. I chase round and round, spinning until the room is fast. I paw at the sheets. In repeating motions.

Round and round and round, I spin. My paws entangle the sheets. I spin again, round and round, this time.

This is getting frustrating, why isn’t the white and heavy coming off?

Finally, my efforts are paid and my human turns around. His face is glistening, like when he’s enjoying the sun after our good run. But his eyes are two swollen shiny orbs. And his nose is red and dripping. He gathers me by his side and nuzzles my forehead. The human clings, and I can feel tremors of his shaking. I lick his face, and he smiles wide with closed eyes.

The fallen white remains, but my human is breathing well and his body is warm as he drifts off again to sleep.

Naturally, I take my post beside him and stay still.

**Author's Note:**

> well, lockdowns, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
